The Hounds of Orcus
The Hounds of Orcus is the name of a cult that worships the Demon Lord of the Undead, Orcus. They were first discovered by the heroes of Westhill, the Company of the Seven Swords, and since then, the Lord Mayor has been trying to discover who all in his town are part of this cult. He plans on cutting this curruption out of his town before it collapises everything from within. Overview At this point, the heroes know little of the Hounds. Their true size, resources and leaders are currently unknown. What is known is that all members of the cult carry a pact with Orcus tied around their neck in a small poucn that contains a scroll and a severed finger, and that their main goal right now seems to be the promotion of Orcus to God of the Dead by killing the current diety that holds that office, the Raven Queen. Below is the information currently known about the membership of the Hounds of Orcus by the Company of the Seven Swords. The Hounds of Westhill Westhill was where the Hounds were first discovered. They had the apparence of a small cult working out of shadows and people's basements, and it appears that the town guard has rounded up most of the cultists. The Lord Mayor, the Captain of the Guard and the Company of hte Seven Swords, however, all believe that the Hounds are bigger than first glance would suggest, and are unsure how high up the curruption goes or how many people in town are still members in hiding. Here is a list of all the known members that were rounded up or killed so far. Adamar the Miller *'DEAD' The apparenty leader of the Westhill branch of the Hounds, Adamar was the one that set the plan in motion that involved the attack on Westhill by goblins and the kidnapping of several town members. He was at the rendevious point to buy tsaid kidnapped citizens from the goblins when the party showed up instead. They attacked and =killed Adamar and the few cultists that were with him. Thorn *'DEAD' Thorn is Adamar's son, and an acomplished adventurer and warrior. He was apparently the Hounds military leader, and also the leader of a small group of adventurers. He and his group of adventurers were on the forefront of discovering the location of the Seven Swords, and were likely the ones that would have sought out the swords were it not for the intervention of the Company. He was killed in the Lost Keep along with the rest of his adventurering group by the Company of the Seven Swords. Grral *'DEAD' Grral is a minotaur fighter and loyal friend to Thorn. He joined the Hounds at Thrns request, and due to his almost blind loyality to the evil warlord, has become one of their most staunch warriors. He died with Thron in the Lost Keep when the Company of the Seven Swords interupted their activities there. Zarra *'DEAD' Zarra is a drow rogue and Thorn's lover. It is unknown at this time if she was a true member of the cult (although, she did carry the pact around her neck) or if she was just using Thorn for her own purposes. She died along with Thorn in the Lost Keep at the hands of the Company of the Seven Swords. The Hounds of Suncrest With the discovery of Thorn's journal, the party is starting to get an idea of just how big the Hounds really are. The first thing they discovered is that the Hounds extend to at least the large port city of Suncrest, to the south of Westhill. How large they are there is currently unknown, but they do have the name of this branches's leader, Master Darque. Uther *'CAPTURED' Uther is the assistant to Master Drugan in the Great Library of Suncrest. He has harbored a hatred of his master for quite some time, and it was little surprise to anyone that he had joined such an evil cult. He was captured by the Company after apparently kidnapping his master and turning him over to Master Darque. Master Darque Very little is known about this person, except that he is the leader of the Hounds of Orcus in Suncrest. Uther turned over Master Drugan to him and suggested to the Company of hte Seven Swords that he might be located in a crypt of a tiefling princesses. The Company is currently on his tail. Category:SevenSwords